


The One Where the Fire Nation Clearly Loses [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so there was a little scenario with the guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Fire Nation Clearly Loses [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where the Fire Nation Clearly Loses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33751) by [miarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miarr/pseuds/miarr). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with Music](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/The%20One%20Where%20the%20Fire%20Nation%20Clearly%20Loses%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D.mp3) | 37:00 | 34.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 no Music](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AtLA/The%20One%20Where%20the%20Fire%20Nation%20Clearly%20Loses%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3) | 33:45 | 31.1 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-fire-nation-clearly-loses) |  |   
  
### Music

Beat Me Up by Allison Iraheta 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

### Art Source

Art found [here](http://fineartamerica.com/featured/three-states-of-matter-ice-water-steam-mehau-kulyk.html)


End file.
